


thrilled for blood

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2019 [31]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Blood, Cunnilingus, F/F, Kinktober 2019, Oral Sex, Period Kink, Period Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2019: Day 31: Free day (Period sex)“Well, this is a nice surprise for sure.”





	thrilled for blood

Korra grinned as she kept placing wet kisses onto Asami’s chest, slowly working her way down towards her belly button, and further down. The black haired woman had her eyes closed in pleasure, and whimpered at the light touches all over her sensitive skin, her breathing becoming quicker and needier by the second.

Korra let her hands move down, taking a gentle grip onto Asami’s panties, before pulling them down. A strong metallic scent entered the air, and Korra grinned while taking a deep breath, delighted at what she was seeing.

“Well, this is a nice surprise for sure, you’re a few days early.”

“Yeah, and I knew you would be thrilled.”

“Thrilled is not enough to describe it.”

The woman had a thing for blood, had always had. And the fact that Asami’s became twice as horny during her period, made everything better. She could never get enough of her lover, and loved to pamper her during it. Especially since sex also helped Asami with her cramps, everyone won.

She threw Asami’s panties to the side, and moved into position, letting one of her fingers gently touch her clit, before stroking the outside of her labia, back and forth. She leaning forward, letting her tongue slowly slide into Asami’s warm entrance, the woman moaning at the action. Korra loved the metallic taste of her blood, while doing everything she could to please her lover, enjoying every move she made. Asami’s taste was something else, so different, something she could die for. She craved it.

All she wanted was to please her gorgeous lover in the most satisfying way possible.

The woman took a small breath, before once again inserting her tongue deep inside, and this time used her fingers to play with Asami’s clit. This was going to be an amazing week, Korra already knew it.


End file.
